


5 Things Dorian Red, Earl of Gloria, Never Stole

by Briarwolf (Tru)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: 5 nevers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Briarwolf
Summary: Dorian spends a lot of time dancing around his Major, trying to steal things. He doesn't always pull it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my very best friend, who introduced me to this fandom and encouraged me to write in it in spite of the fact that the talent of the authors here is vastly intimidating. ♥

I.

It was easy to get inside, there was always a window forgotten when the Major was out, left unlocked and easily exploited by one with his talents. Not for the first time, he stole into the quiet stillness of Schloss Eberbach, unable to prevent the grin that stole across his lips or the shiver of anticipation that slid up his spine.

The butler was long asleep, and so there was no need for Dorian to creep through the halls like a common thief. Though, he had to admit he had dressed for a bit of carefully executed creeping, the unneeded cape thrown over the black cat suit perfect for giving a bit of a flourish to his progress through the stately halls. His grin twisted into a smirk as he imagined his Major's reaction to such a gesture, and he had to force down an urge to perhaps skip down the halls.

As amusing as it was to consider how outraged Klaus would be to have his home polluted by such a foppish act, the Major wasn't here, and Dorian had come with clear intent. On the threshold of the room that held the treasure he had come to purloin he paused, eyes narrowing. The painting he sought was covered by a length of green velvet, and Dorian had to laugh softly to see it.

"He can't stand to look at you, beautiful? What a shame." Approaching the painting, Dorian carefully tugged the velvet down. "Only right that I..."

The words died, Dorian's eyes widening with sudden shock. The velvet fell heavily into his arms, but he hardly noticed as he stared at the place where The Man in Purple should have been. Instead of the painting that he had come to steal, he faced a blank canvas. After a moment, he noticed the folded paper tucked into the corner of the frame. He slung the velvet across his shoulder and the pulled the paper free.

_Not a chance, pervert. Now get out._

Dorian blinked, and then he began to laugh, turning his head to muffle the sound in the rich fabric that had covered what he had thought would be his prize. The heavy hand and rude words were certainly his Major, and once the brief disappointment had faded, he found that he was again grinning. It only took a moment to find a pen, and he scrawled his note across the back of one of his calling cards.

_The thrill of the chase can be more delightful than the inevitable catch. I always get what I want. The anticipation only makes it sweeter._

He slid the card into the place formerly occupied by the slip of paper, and then tucked the note from Klaus away. He stroked the fabric that lay over his shoulder and chuckled. It wouldn't do for Eroica to leave a job without something, and the velvet was a lovely shade of green... Much like that of a Moselle wine bottle, in fact. It would make a wonderful accessory for the next time he ran into his Major.

 

II.

Dorian hid his sudden intake of breath with a gentle laugh. Behind the rim of his champagne flute his lips curled into a pleased smile, his gaze following the dark figure that cut through the twittering nobles like a hawk's talons through a silk sleeve. He adjusted the lace at his wrists, excused himself smoothly from the woman that had been babbling at him, and followed in the wake of his Major.

"Lovely costume, Major." Dorian tipped his glass in the Major's direction as the man spun around, yanking several inches of his decorative sword free of the scabbard before slamming it back into place with an annoyed growl.

"I see you're playing the fop," the irritated voice rejoined, the single visible eye narrowed. "I should have expected to see you in your element at such a ridiculous farce."

"Waiting for a dashing rouge to sweep me off my feet," Dorian agreed, stepping close to the Major and laying a soft touch just below the edge of the eye patch that the other man wore. "A completely uncouth pirate, perhaps?"

Klaus jerked backward, fist tightening around the hilt of the sword and the frilled cuffs of his shirt fluttering across the backs of his fingers. Dorian smiled sadly, the outstretched hand coming back to stroke the soft green velvet that made up his waistcoat. The noise of the room surrounded their little corner of frozen silence, until Dorian again raised his glass and Klaus slowly let go of the sword.

"It's a masquerade, Major. Can't I steal a single moment of illusion?"

For a single, wild moment Dorian thought Klaus would agree. The set of the Major's mouth softened, and the iron stiff shoulders relaxed. Then there was a sound, a soft hiss that Dorian could barely hear, made up of static and whispers. Klaus raised a hand to his ear as the receiver hidden by his hair crackled to life. He listened a moment, the tension returning to his body, his mouth again becoming a hard line.

"I have no time for your games," Klaus snapped, shoving past Dorian with purposeful steps.

Dorian tried to convince himself that the hand on his shoulder had lingered, squeezing a gentle, wordless caress. Sighing, he shook his head slightly before turning back to the party with a smile on his lips. For all his skills, even he couldn't steal a moment that had never been.

 

III.

Dorian grinned at the soft snick of the lock opening, pulling the thin tool free once he'd eased the door open. Tucking the slender bit of metal back into the top of his boot, he stepped inside after a cautious glance around the heavy door. There was a faint light from down the hall, but nothing moved, so he closed the door carefully and tip-toed toward the soft glow.

As he neared the dining room, a warm fragrance wafted from the open door and made Dorian slow. Curious, he peeked into the room. His Major sat at the table, looking relaxed even from behind. It was odd to see the tense shoulders with a slight slump, and to hear the soft, content sound Klaus made.

His attempt to enter the room undetected was a miserable failure, and he ducked to the side just in time to avoid the heavy silver knife that Klaus threw. It landed with a clatter on the hall floor, and Dorian grinned as Klaus growled.

"You'll make your dear butler cry, if you damage such fine looking silver." Dorian was poised for another piece of flatware to come his way, surprised when Klaus turned quickly away, throwing a napkin over the plate in front of him.

"What the hell do you want? I should call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." Then, almost an afterthought as Klaus turned his head to renew his glare, he said, "My butler has the night off."

"So we're alone then?" Dorian purred, lips curled in a content smirk as he eased his way into the room. "Just us, in this great big house?"

"No." Klaus stood, facing Dorian with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll be alone once I throw you out. If you have a reason to be here, you can try to tell me on your way out the door."

"Oh, I do have a reason," Dorian answered, sidestepping as the Major approached. "Though I'm willing to delay it for the sake of curiosity. What were you doing?"

Klaus kept his body between Dorian and the end of the table where he had been sitting, growling again as the blond thief bobbed up onto his toes to try and peer at whatever it was Klaus was attempting to keep hidden. "I haven't had the painting brought back." Klaus stepped to keep Eroica from slipping around him.

"No matter." The blue eyes were wicked, little space left between them as Dorian continued his efforts to gain a peek. "I know where he is, it's only a matter of time."

Klaus started, and Dorian took advantage of the opportunity to reach past and sweep away the napkin that covered the plate on the table. He skipped backward when Klaus lunged at him, cocking his head to one side and raising an eyebrow. "Fried potatoes? Now, Major, you'd had me thinking you were hiding something illicit."

Klaus didn't say a word, only advanced with a menacing stride, hands outstretched and a faint line of color high on each cheek.

"You know, I think you're embarrassed." Dorian grinned, stepping quickly around the other end of the table to avoid the Major's approach. He eyed the potatoes, almost skipping as he eased closer to the plate. "Enjoying an evening snack certainly isn't a crime, though..."

Klaus made a warning sound, but Dorian only looked at him quite seriously. "You should watch what you eat, Major. Wouldn't want you to end up with a sagging belly, would we?"

Dorian reached for the plate, but his world abruptly spun upside down as Klaus finally caught hold of him and flipped him over his shoulder. He was marched unceremoniously toward the front door, and was mildly surprised that Klaus didn't throw him like a sack full of trash. No, instead he was dropped onto his arse at the bottom of the front steps; hair in knots and a cloud of dust rising as his body hit the ground. Dorian winced. That was going to bruise.

"Stay out, or I will call the police." Klaus turned sharply and went back inside, slamming the door behind him.

With a small sigh, Dorian pushed himself to his feet, shaking back his hair and beating the dust from his clothes. He hadn't gotten the information he'd come for, and sadder still, he'd not even managed to grab a single fried potato.

 

IV.

The arm under Dorian's hand was as unyielding as steel, except for the faint tremor that ran through it when Dorian made a tsk-ing sound not quite entirely under his breath.

"Smile a little, darling," Dorian said, sotto voice. "It will make the illusion that much more convincing."

Klaus made a small noise, and his scowl didn't change a hair. Dorian rolled his eyes and brushed imaginary lint from the heavy fabric of his skirt. He had to admit, G had done a fabulous job with this disguise. It might be worth it to try and and seduce the agent out from under the Major. The thought made his lips curve into a still warmer smile. Klaus growled and glared, but was prevented from a vitriolic comment by the approach of their target.

"Major, so glad you could make it to my little holiday celebration," Frederick Meyer, a former NATO agent suspected of passing information to the KGB, said with an oily smile.

"Mr. Meyer," Klaus replied, twitching slightly as Dorian moved closer to his side. "I'm honored that you remember me after all these years."

"Of course I do, my boy. I knew you were promising from the moment I laid eyes on you. The stories I've heard about Iron Klaus only show that I was right." Meyer paused, looking Dorian up and down. "I'll admit, I was surprised when you asked to bring a companion. Those same stories tell that you're rather well known for avoiding romantic entanglements."

"Things change," Klaus said, more smoothly than Dorian had anticipated. "I'm not the young man I once was. It may be time to think about a family."

Something clenched in Dorian's chest as he looked at Klaus. The few strands of gray that ran through the Major's hair caught him by surprise; somehow Klaus had always looked the same as when they'd first met in Dorian's eyes. He hoped his lowered eyes would be taken for modesty, rather than the sudden need to hide furious thought. He hadn't realized just how many years he'd been chasing Klaus, and that reality had him wondering if it was now past time for him to concede the battle.

Meyer nodded, and then his eyes rose and his smile widened. "It looks as though you've made the right choice," he said, gesturing toward the ceiling.

If Dorian had thought Klaus was stiff before, it was nothing compared to the sudden hardening of the arm he held. Slowly, he lifted his gaze and his throat tightened when he saw the festive mass of green above their heads. He slanted a gaze at Klaus, bracing himself to see fury in the other man's eyes. Klaus was looking at Meyer, though, and Dorian was quick to stare at the floor.

"Go on," Meyer said, slapping Klaus on the arm. "Kiss your lovely friend."

"Oh, no!" Dorian exclaimed, hardly having to feign the blush that swept into his cheeks or the higher pitch of his voice. "With so many people here... I couldn't."

"Don't be silly. It's tradition." Meyer waited expectantly. "If you don't kiss the lady, I will."

Dorian was on the verge of another protest, but fingers on his cheek turned his face toward Klaus and the words vanished before he could find the air to give them voice. The expression that Klaus wore was one unfamiliar to Dorian; dark and curious, without the fine undertone of anger that so often made the Major's mouth a hard line. His hand shifted from Dorian's cheek to rest lightly on his shoulder.

He forgot breath altogether when that oddly vulnerable mouth lowered toward his own. The first touch was tentative and Klaus started so slightly that Dorian would have missed it if not for the tightening of the grip on his shoulder. Klaus made a very small noise and the pressure of his mouth increased. Dorian fought to keep from opening his mouth and teasing the warm pucker of the Major's lips with his tongue. He held still, even as his knees shook and his body demanded that he move closer.

It wasn't a skilled kiss, or even one possessed of an overwhelming passion, but Dorian's heart pounded loudly in his ears all the same. It was only a brief moment, lesser still when compared to all the time he'd spent throwing himself headlong after the Major's affections, but as a taste of what he'd been after for so long it was more than worth it. As Klaus drew back, Dorian sighed and opened his eyes, feeling as though he'd just woken from a dream.

There was a small smudge of lipstick on the Major's mouth, and Dorian smoothed it away without thinking. Klaus exhaled sharply across Dorian's knuckles, and Dorian snatched his hand back, suddenly realizing exactly what had just happened. Klaus was going to kill him when they'd finished this mission. He closed his eyes just for a moment, gathering his poise before turning to face Meyer.

"Excuse me," Dorian said with a small nod. "I should leave you gentlemen to talk."

Before either of them could say a word, Dorian had fled into the crowd with every bit of grace he could muster. He moved carefully through the guests, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. In a small alcove, he found a mirror, and for a moment he could only stare at his wide-eyed reflection. Licking his lips, he caught the faint flavors of tobacco and gin. 

His lipstick was only slightly smeared, and the work of an instant to repair, but the flush that eased across his cheekbones was harder to rectify. It took several deep breaths while he reminded himself that it was all for the mission before he was ready to move on to the next step. He swatted angrily at his skirt as he walked out of the alcove. The dress had never been more appropriate, he was acting like a flustered schoolgirl.

*

Outside, Dorian watched the flare of light as Klaus lit a cigarette. He took a step, and Klaus tipped his head, not glancing back at Dorian.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes." Dorian saw the smoke as Klaus exhaled heavily.

"So he did turn traitor." There was a spare hint of sadness in the Major's voice.

Dorian bit back the urge to apologize, knowing the platitude was something that Klaus wouldn't welcome. The incriminating documents were carefully concealed in the lining of the purse he carried. He approached Klaus like he would a skittish animal, careful to keep a slight distance between them.

"Why did you do it?"

The set of the Major's shoulders stiffened, and Dorian knew that the other man realized he wasn't asking about the mission. A long moment of silence followed, and he thought that Klaus wouldn't answer.

"You didn't take advantage," Klaus said at last, grinding his cigarette under the heel of his boot and turning to face Dorian. The light behind him threw his face into shadow, but there was a tone of somber respect in his voice. "You could have, but you didn't."

Klaus had stolen their first kiss, but had given Dorian something precious in return. This was one mission successfully concluded, and now Dorian knew that there was hope for his own quest to win the Major's heart.

 

V.

Dorian nestled deeper into the blankets, voicing a sleepy protest at the slanting light that fell across his eyes. There was a chuckle from the vicinity of the pillow next to his own and he opened his eyelids a crack to catch the amused green gaze of the Major.

No, not the Major anymore. Last night Schloss Eberbach had been filled with friends celebrating the close of the long NATO career of Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach. In fact, Klaus hadn't been a Major for a long time, but Dorian had still insisted on calling him that, when the occasion demanded.

"Been for your morning run already, darling?" Dorian reached out, touching the damp hair at Klaus's temple; hair that was now more gray than black save for a stubborn patch above his left eye.

"Mm," Klaus hummed agreement, pulling Dorian's hand down and tangling their fingers together. "I thought you might be willing to abandon the blankets to join me in the shower."

Dorian grinned and pulled Klaus toward him. Ear pressed to his beloved's chest, he listened to the steady pulse there and kissed Klaus's knuckles. Klaus made a growling sound and slid the fingers of his free hand through Dorian's hair. Dorian sighed.

"It took a long time," Dorian said, glancing up at Klaus through his lashes, "but I finally stole your heart, Major."

He blinked when Klaus laughed, and then pushed himself upright, frowning through the silver-threaded hair that fell into his face as Klaus shook his head. Before he could speak, Klaus placed his fingertips over Dorian's mouth.

"Idiot," Klaus said, and Dorian frowned harder, nipping at Klaus's fingers. "You can't steal something I've given you freely."

For the first time in all his years as a thief, Dorian found himself glad to have failed at stealing something. This, he thought as Klaus urged him out of bed and toward the hot shower, was something he'd earned honestly, and he would cherish it all the more because of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially when I posted this, the name of the NATO spy from the party was Friedrich Meier. I was informed after first posting this on Livejournal years ago that kissing under the mistletoe isn't a German tradition. My original intention was the imply that it was someone that Klaus knew and admired, perhaps a contemporary of his father. However, due to this I've changed the name to Frederick Meyer to make the man seem English instead so as not to be too jarring to the story itself. Please forgive if a missed a spot when making this change and don't hesitate to point it out so I can get it fixed.


End file.
